


A Strange Shade of Chartreuse

by orphan_account



Series: モノクロ緑 (Monochrome Green) [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Exhibitionism, F/M, Green Witch Arc, Jealousy, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Series, Smut, Voyeurism, Yaoi, new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part of "A Strange Shade of Green." In which Ciel has reluctant intercourse with Sieglinde in order to make Sebastian jealous. Warnings: kind of OOC, yaoi, mature themes, sex, kind of sort of some idk polygamy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Shade of Chartreuse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the second part of A Strange Shade of Green. I actually decided I would continue regardless of feedback, because otherwise I would die if I didn't write out the rest. We all know my notes before (and after, too) the story are like 500 words and I'm sorry, but I get too excited! Ladies, gentlemen, genderfluid people, others: I hereby present to you the second part of ASSG: A Strange Shade of Chartreuse!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE AMAZING YANA TOBOSO AND CO. I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI.

Hello there, new reader! If you have not read the first part, "A Strange Shade of Green," please read that first! This will probably make more sense and the beginning won't seem so choppy and awkward if you read that beforehand.

_**Here's a long url to ASSG:<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10842704/1/A-Strange-Shade-of-Green>** _

_**And here's a shortened url to ASSG that's easy to type in:[goo.gl/e4Bkwm](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10842704/1/A-Strange-Shade-of-Green)**_  

**xxx**

Lovely audience...I'm so glad you stuck around for the second part. We haven't gotten to any of the good stuff, not even close. It's quite the disappointment, though, that so many people would quit on me after only 2,000 words. But, not everyone can appreciate what I've done. And so because of that fault, I will work harder to make this tale enjoyable for all!

The Chinese philosopher Confucius once said, "It does not matter how slowly you go so long as you do not stop." So many great things come from it, like the "Tortoise and the Hare." But...for poor Sebastian, this quote ends up being a burden.

**IV. that butler, voyeuristic**

Sieglinde giggled. "Exhibitionism? I had no idea you were into such a thing."

Ciel, not having a clue what she was saying (except for catching something resembling the word "exhibitionism"), shrugged and forced a small smile. He glanced back at his butler and simpered. "I really like you," he whispered, just loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

The girl smiled. " _Ich mag dich auch_ ," she said quietly. "I like you, too."

She moved herself closer, in reach of Ciel. Sieglinde nodded, as if to say, "continue" and affirm the boy.

He pressed his lips against hers, fiercely, with fake passion. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his butler wince. Ciel smiled to himself, closing eyes and returning his attentions to the young lady.

 _Maybe I am a homosexual,_  Ciel thought,  _Kissing this girl...is absolutely wretched. She tastes like garlic and her perfume is nauseating. And she's wearing far too much lipstick. It's so sticky..._

He longed for Sebastian and his lithe, beautiful figure. To run his hands over that perfectly toned body and feel wiry muscles underneath smooth, ironically angelic skin. He never would have expected to be so wanton for another male, much less a demon from the depths of hell. It somewhat turned him on, though. Such a depraved, taboo, sinful love...how delicious it was.

He accidentally laughed aloud, against Sieglinde's sticky lips. She pulled away, frowning. "What's so funny?!" she exclaimed.

Ciel's eye widened.  _Damn. One point for Sebastian._  "Err...sorry. It's nothing," he murmured. "Shall we continue?"

She nodded contentedly, tackling him to the bed and abusing his lips all over again.

He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. So in an attempt to look passionate, and desperate for her, he quickly started unbuttoning her complicated clothing. Unfortunately, Ciel was a spoiled earl who didn't know how to dress himself, much less know the workings of women's clothing, of which was far harder to dress and undress than that of a males.

Sighing, Sieglinde slapped his hand away. "No! Stupid boy, like  _this_ ," she said, unbuttoning her dress perfectly.

Ciel watched as she slipped it off, letting it turn into a black puddle on the floor. The lady was left in a corset and dark grey pantalettes. "Do you not know how to take off this kind of clothing either?" she deadpanned.

 _Doesn't matter. She can undress herself; I don't care._ "No..."

Sieglinde rolled her eyes and proceeded to remove the rest of her clothing. She shamelessly stood nude in front of the boy. "Your turn."

Ciel almost fretted, realising he barely knew how to undress himself. "Wouldn't it be so much sexier for the lady to undress me?" he smoothly replied, applauding himself for the impromptu remark.

She was unamused. "You don't know how to undress yourself, do you?"

"I do!" he cried defensively. "I just think it would be more arousing if you were to take my clothes off for me."

"All you're wearing is a nightshirt! How don't you know how to take it off!?" she shouted.

Sebastian, on the side, laughed to himself. He caught the angry glare of Ciel and laughed harder. Another point for Sebastian.

"I do!" the earl insisted.

"Do it yourself, then!" Sieglinde yelled back.

He grumbled and began to messily undo the buttons, unlike how the girl had gracefully unfastened hers. Ciel reached the last button and slipped the nightshirt off.

But, much to his chagrin, he realised he was not erect. Not at all. His cock was flaccid, almost looked deflated.  _Goddamn it, I really am a homosexual, aren't I? Curse that demon for converting me into one._

Sieglinde wasn't very happy, to say the least. "Ugh! I thought you were a right man; I tested you!" she screamed. "Do you have problems with getting erections?!"

Sebastian laughed loud and hard enough that Ciel caught him and glowered. "Shut up, you lowly demon! I swear I'll-"

"No matter," the girl interrupted. "I'll take care of it myself. I want you in me as soon as possible."

She wrapped her small hand around the boy's cock, stroking the shaft tightly.

Ciel closed his eyes, imagining Sebastian sucking him off, like he was about to do earlier. If he pretended it was his butler, he could get hard quicker and just get this over with. Hopefully it would play out that way.

Eventually, fantasy assimilated into reality, and the boy thought it was Sebastian working his length.

He groaned softly, lifting his hips up to meet her hand. "Mmm, yes...just like that."

Sebastian felt a snarl rise in his throat. He was ready to tear her apart into tiny little microscopic pieces. Assuring himself with the notion that Ciel was thinking of him helped.  _Yes, that's it. He's getting hard thinking of me doing such lewd things to him._  He smirked, having fully convinced himself that this was what was happening.

But Ciel wasn't ready to hand the next point over to Sebastian just yet. He knew that if he moaned out Sebastian's name, two things would happen: A) Sieglinde would not be happy. At all. And, B) Sebastian would have another small victory. So he decided, though as much as he disliked doing so, he would have to use Sieglinde's name instead.

He was about to come. He knew the impulse to say Sebastian's name was going- "Oh, Sieglinde!" he suddenly cried.

The girl in question had stopped right before he could orgasm, smirking. Sebastian frowned petulantly.

"Now that you're ready..." Sieglinde said ominously, eyeing his hard, leaking cock, "You can finally fuck me. Do you prefer anal or vaginal?"

Ciel looked up at her in horror. "Umm! ...vaginal?"

She groaned in disappointment. "God. Don't tell me you've never done either."

"Well...I've always been on the receiving end," he whispered, glancing at Sebastian.

The butler smirked proudly, as if saying,  _I took your virginity. Me._

"Tch. Looks like I'll be doing all the work," Sieglinde muttered. "Well, it doesn't matter, I guess. We're both virgins, so I suppose I can't exactly be judging. I've just done more research into it."

Ciel nodded, readying himself for her, keeping thoughts of Sebastian in his mind so he would stay erect.

She carefully lowered herself into the head of his penis, just barely letting it breach her wet entrance. Then, in a fit of excitement, she sunk down onto him, surrounding his cock with her warmth.

He was about average for his age, but  _goddamn_ , it felt amazing. She let out a cry and rutted on it again, this time feeling more amazing than the last. It was addicting. Sieglinde went faster, bouncing on his erection like he was her source of life.

Admittedly, Ciel liked it. But every time he opened his eyes and saw her face, he could feel himself softening. He had to close his eyes and think of Sebastian, and then it felt real. And also, it gave him interest in topping Sebastian the next time they had sex.

She was going to come soon, he could feel her muscles contracting. But it still wasn't enough for him. He needed something, another, more potent aphrodisiac. Ciel searched the depths of his mind for the dirtiest things, the most arousing things that propriety would never allow him to think of. Sebastian doing him in demon form. Yes, that did it. He imagined Sebastian in his natural, demon body, huge cock fucking his tiny, tight ass, hard and fast.

Ciel let out a moan, feeling the girl reach her orgasm. As he came in his fantasy, he soon started coming in reality as well. "Sh-shit..." he breathed out.

Sebastian was getting hot and bothered by seeing his master's face like that, and the only thing in his way from getting Ciel's pleasure was that girl. His jealousy hadn't waned at all. He was ready to throw her off of  _his_  young master and pound him hard.

Sieglinde rolled off of him. "I hope I don't get pregnant..." she murmured in her post-orgasmic bliss, smiling loonily.

Ciel's face contorted in realisation.  _Shit! I don't want a child, I'm too busy for that! Hopefully Sebastian could give her an abortion if she does end up being pregnant._

The girl suddenly sat up, as if all energy was back. "So...will I get to see some man-on-man action, boys?" she said slyly, simpering somewhat suggestively.

**V. that butler, indulging his master with much desired (though said master refuses to admit it) gay sex**

"You did interrupt us, mistress...had you not come in, I would have given the young master amazing oral," Sebastian said smoothly. "Should you like to watch us where we left off, my lady?"

Sieglinde chuckled lowly. "There's nothing I like more than masturbating to two men."

Ciel looked part horrified and part confused. "Sebastian...?"

His butler smiled warmly at him, even though his visage revealed other emotions. "No need to worry, my lord. As I just told the young lady, all we'll be doing is continuing where we left off before."

"Does she have to watch?!" the earl asked with irritation.

Sebastian frowned. "Why not? Again, I'm not seeing the issue with this."

Ciel, enraged, shouted, "Are you serious, Sebastian?! I understand that you're a beast of lust and sin, but how don't you see the issue with this?!"

"Don't be ashamed of liking exhibitionism, young master. It's quite normal; I've seen it countless times and experienced it in my long life. It won't hurt," Sebastian said, consolingly.

"Shut the hell up. Frankly, I stopped caring about fifteen minutes ago," Ciel grumbled. "Come, Sebastian. And you-" he said, gesticulating to Sieglinde, "-go watch from over there."

Sebastian, with a small smile, obeyed, and Sieglinde, with a small frown, also obeyed.

The butler pulled off his gloves with his teeth by the middle finger, tossing them aside. Ciel always felt his mouth water when Sebastian did that.  _Ugh, he's so sexy._

"Time for the real action, then, young master?" Sebastian said with his velvety-creme voice, crawling onto the bed like a predator stalking his prey. He smirked, demon eyes glowing red with hunger.

Ciel frowned disapprovingly. "The contract has not been fulfilled. You are not to eat my soul," he stated austerely. "We're just having sex, Sebastian. No need to act like a creep."

"Oh, but you're so  _delicious_ , my lord," he said, lifting Ciel's chin with his long index finger. "I can hardly resist the temptation to  _eat you up_." His warm breath brushed against the boy's soft, rose petal lips.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, appraising him. "Hmm? Since you can't have my soul yet, will my semen suffice for now?"

Sebastian chuckled. "In which case, I can hardly resist the temptation to drink you all up, young master," he whispered lewdly, licking the shell of his ear.

He kissed Ciel sweetly, just a sample on a tray of strange desserts.

**xxx**

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys feel about the idea of Sebastian being a bottom? I don't know, I'm unsure. But what I am sure about is predator!Sebastian in the next part. But I'm not doing rough sex. Sorry, just not my forte. How about predator!Sebastian teasing an "innocent" Ciel? Well, like it or not, that's how I'm going to play it out. You'll see what I mean. Thank you soooooo much for reading my crap fics and dealing with my shit updating! Love you xx


End file.
